resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
SRPANET
|thumb|300px|right]] SrpaNet, also known as TERMINAL-SRPA.net, was a system of computer terminals created by SRPA for transmitting secret military documents. Overview Introduced in the latter half of 1950, SrpaNet was developed by SRPA as an elaborate network of computer terminals across the United States. The network was primarily used for storing and relaying important files and documents relating to SRPA projects. All documents within the system were identified by unique codes, some of which required the user to log in to access; while anyone with the technology could access SrpaNet, only those with registered accounts and a password (such as Capt. Philip Howard and Col. Grant Thompson) could access secret files. In the final months of 1950, version 1.42 of SrpaNet was used to store information pertaining to the test subjects in Project Abraham; any documents relating to them were released once they had been injected. Agents working for the Alliance for American Autonomy used SrpaNet to locate information about the situation in Europe and SRPA projects including the Liberty Defense Perimeter and the experiments of Dr. Fyodor Malikov, using Capt. Philip Howard and Col. Grant Thompson's passwords. This information was then published in the weekly America First - America Only newsletter. Even after the Chimera invaded America, SrpaNet remained operational, and had been upgraded to version 2.19. Welcome Screen (black - v1.42, July 25) (green - v2.19, August 29) SRPAnet is for use only by authorized individuals >For HELP in using this system, type HELP >For a message from the PPG, type GET PPG ***Quarantine has been established in the Bahamas*** >For more information type GET DISEASECONTROL >For a message from the PPG on how to be a Good Soldier, type GET TIP For Alaska Local Message from the Commander, type GET COMMANDERHOLIDAYS August 29 update: SRPAnet is for use only by authorized individuals >For HELP in using this system, type HELP >For a message from the PPG, type GET PPG ***Quarantine has FAILED in the Bahamas*** >For more information type GET DISEASECONTROL >For a message from the PPG on how to be a Good Soldier, type GET TIP >For Alaska Local Message from the Commander, type GET COMMANDERHOLIDAYS List along the bottom: TYPE COMMANDS> GET term SEC username:password RES PLAY term STOP term SAVE HELP Commands HELP The following can be used to navigate the SRPA.net terminal interface: GET identifier displays or initiates playback of file STOP identifier stops playback of file RUN identifier runs program RES identifier loads full resolution of file (graphic only) Examples: Type GET TIP Type RES to improve image quality Press 'q' to exit GET Public Files Retrievable with the command: GET file *PPG *TIP *DISEASECONTROL *COMMANDERHOLIDAYS *EU9376DEBRIEF *EU9377DEBRIEF *DK62462A *DK62462A1 *DK62462A2 *DK62462A3 *DK62462A4 *DK62462A5 *DK62462A6 *DK62462A7 *DK62462A8 *938STOCKMEYER773 *BU75207B (Aug.5) *BU75207B1 (Aug.5) *BU75207B2 (Aug.5) *BU75207B3 (Aug.5) *BU75207B4 (Aug.5) *BU75207B5 (Aug.5) *PE826478 (Aug.8) *NV92374A (Aug.12) *NV92374A1 (Aug.12) *NV92374A2 (Aug.12) *NV92374A3 (Aug.12) *KHGSRPA44397 (Aug.12) *KHGSRPA44398 (Aug.12) *KHGSRPA44399 (Aug.12) *SC48772132 (Aug.15) *SC48772131 (Aug.15) *LB73356572 (Aug.15) *LB18228450 (Aug.15) *LB78739564 (Aug.15) *LB65521288 (Aug.15) *LB65847924 (Aug.15) *YRSD519597 (Aug.15) *YRSD519596 (Aug.15) *YRSD519595 (Aug.15) *CP55792A (Aug.19) *CP55792A1 (Aug.19) *CP55792A2 (Aug.19) *CP55792A3 (Aug.19) *CP55792A4 (Aug.19) *RF992388LS (Aug.19) *SBST67100928 (Aug.22) *NB52703A (Aug.26) *NB52703A1 (Aug.26) *NB52703A2 (Aug.26) *NB52703A3 (Aug.26) *NB52703A4 (Aug.26) *NB52703A5 (Aug.26) *NB52703A6 (Aug.26) *NB52703A7 (Aug.26) *NB52703A8 (Aug.26) *NB52703A9 (Aug.26) *NB52703A10 (Aug.26) *BH5677-01-22REL (Aug.26) *FG4400-82-33REL (Aug.26) Retrieved from PAX 08 *PA51184382 (Aug.29) *PA51184383 (Aug.29) *PA51184384 (Aug.29) *PA51184385 (Aug.29) *PA51184386 (Aug.29) *PA51184387 (Aug.29) *PA51184388 (Aug.29) *PA51184389 (Aug.29) *PA51184390 (Aug.29) *PA51184391 (Aug.29) *PA51184392 (Aug.29) *PA51184393 (Aug.29) Secure Files Retrievable after first identifying: SEC user:pass, then GET file howardp:belinda *764122AX *XX458198 *XX458199 *XX458200 *SP2321 *SP2322 *FR8534 *FR8535 *XX334147SV (Aug.5) *4-11-12-13-18-21-24-26-27-29-32-33-34 (Aug.5) *LDP313619PM (Aug.5) *SCNR458849 (Aug.5) *DEP783528 (Aug.5) *MPXX336684 (Aug.5) *LDP227489WK (Aug.5) *LDP758986PS (Aug.5) *LDP758012EL (Aug.5) *LDP759540YC (Aug.5) *LDP725027DK (Aug.5) *LDP578932HS (Aug.5) *LDP203933JD (Aug.5) *LL272198LSA (Aug.12) *LATLONDB (Aug.12) *VOL787833 (Aug.12) *AN952795LOG (Aug.12) *AN952795LOG0 (Aug.12) *AN952795LOG1 (Aug.12) *AN952795LOG2 (Aug.12) *AN952795LOG3 (Aug.12) *AN952795LOG4 (Aug.12) *DNA548781PA (Aug.12) *AN94253577 (Aug.12) thompsong:dauphin *YRSD519594 (Aug.15) *DM177530 (Aug.19) *DM177531 (Aug.19) *DM177532 (Aug.19) *DM177533 (Aug.19) *TO447109 (Aug.26) *TO447110 (Aug.26) *WA291156 (Aug.26) *WA291157 (Aug.26) *BB338766 (Aug.26) *BB338767 (Aug.26) *BB161955 (Aug.26) *BB454766 (Aug.26) *BB524792 (Aug.26) *BB524793 (Aug.26) *RF994734AK (Aug.29) *BC461341EX (Aug.29) *RQ5597148 (Aug.29) *RQ5597149 (Aug.29) *RQ5597150 (Aug.29) *RQ5597151 (Aug.29) *RQ5597152 (Aug.29) *CE156622TP (Oct.28) RES Will increase the visual quality of graphics retrieved via GET file SAVE Offers a download of the file being viewed, if a download is available. File contents Some file contents listed below. PPG The Office of Perception, Protection and Guidance reminds you that misuse of SRPAnet is punishable by a fine of up to two thousand dollars and up to two years in prison. Do not give your password to others. Do not allow unauthorized personnel to use your terminal when you have retrieved files. Your Vigilance Protects Us All. After all, we must maintain our solidarity if we want to defeat the monsters who have infiltrated our country and killed our loved-ones. (green added Aug 29) TIP Are you a good soldier? Good soldiers: *Know their place. Follow orders promptly and without question. *Are a small part of a greater whole. Serve your country. Support your unit. *Maintain Order. Keep a clean and orderly work and personal space. *Keep in good physical shape. Exercise daily. *Stay out of trouble. Causing a ruckus and asking too many questions will threaten our liberties. *Are always ready! The readiness for war is what keeps the peace! *Can mow down dozens of alien slimebags without batting an eye! You have a sacred trust to God and Country. Be proud! (green, added Aug 29) COMMANDERHOLIDAYS To Base Personnel: With the holiday season upon us here in Alaska, we have more than our fill of snow and cold. It’s a difficult time to be away from friends and family. For those of you who have family abroad, perhaps grandparents or cousins in Europe, the complete embargo of all travel and news in and out of the United States makes it even more difficult. I want to assure you all that the work we are doing here is more important than you can know. The service you are rendering is essential to the peace and security of the people you love. Our enemy, the European influenza, is no less dangerous for being so intangible. We will do our best in during these holidays to be a kind of family to each other. Patience is the hardest of virtues. Remember, in the words of the poet John Milton, “They also serve who only stand and wait.” Wishing you the best in these coming weeks. L. Dicklesohn, Brigadier General, Alaska (Note: no longer accessible as of August 29) Trivia *SRPANET may be the SRPA version of the internet since the organization's original use may be just the same. Also, SRPANET is presumably a nod to ARPANET, the real-life network precursor to the internet. External links *SrpaNet link (Website is not available anymore) *SRPA Terminal Interface on fallofman.wikibruce.com Category:SRPA Category:SRPANET